


Стопицот миров

by Cactus_Kuzma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Kuzma/pseuds/Cactus_Kuzma
Summary: Когда рождаешься в новом мире, ищи тролля.





	Стопицот миров

Его толкнули, прижали к стене, машина дернулась и запыхтела, наращивая скорость и потрескивая деталями в железном нутре. Все галдели и толкались. Итачи хлебнул из бутылки тепловатой воды и попытался устроиться поудобнее, прижавшись щекой к теплому, пованивающему чем-то тухловатым толстому стеклу. На него откровенно пялились две девушки с голубиным интеллектом в глубине глаз. На них в свою очередь пялилась добрая половина мужиков. Юбка одной задралась, приоткрыв ажурные края чулок. Итачи покосился на ее бедра, взглянул в приглашающие глаза и нарочито безразлично отвернулся, злорадно думая о женских штучках, которые на него, вот досада, не действуют. Насмотрелся уже: то предприимчивые куноичи, мечтающие о «большой и дружной» семье, то дружелюбная сестра смерти-сама, которая развлекалась, на спор соблазняя самых мертвых из всех в царстве мертвых, то какие-то леди из магического мира, то раздражающие навязчивым вниманием девушки-женщины-девочки-старушки в замке-из-драгоценного-камня-металла-пряника в какой-нибудь жопе определенной расы, живущей в какой-нибудь жопе миров. Не всегда ведь под боком податливо-плавный Наруто, готовый любым способом укрепить относительно слабые нервы своего раздражительного молчуна. Итачи прикрыл глаза и отрешился от тряски и духоты, в который раз просматривая в голове все кадры их с Наруто жизней. Здесь уже прошло двадцать пять лет с дня его рождения. Еще нигде они не были так долго разлучены. Смерть-сама с сестрой пообещали каждый раз отправлять его с Наруто в один мир, не пронося через Родник Забвения, чтобы они помнили друг друга. Каких только миров они не видели за их общие перерождения! Новые впечатления, новые мироздания не позволяют им чувствовать свою старость — шутка ли, уже пятьсот с лишним лет жить? А тут… Этот мир не вписывается ни в какие рамки. 

Итачи погрузился в легкую дрему, так, чтобы все слышать и осознавать, чтобы в случае чего не терять время на разведку обстановки. Броневик всё трясся и трясся, будто желая превратить внутренности пассажиров в дряблую горячую тушенку. «Человечина в собственном соку» хмыкнул Итачи про себя. Он старался не вдыхать глубоко, чтобы не чувствовать запахи нагретого металла, паленой резины, человеческих тел и душных, въедающихся в ноздри приторно-сладких духов одной девушки и цитрусово-горьких другой. Итачи никогда не жаловался на неприлично чувствительные рецепторы носа или ушей, ведь не знаешь, что спасет жизнь в следующую секунду, но в такие вот моменты (которые, кстати, случались чаще, чем ситуации опасные для жизни) начинал раздражаться. Бронированную машину тряхнуло еще раз, Итачи больно стукнулся ухом о край малюсенького окошка, зажевал вырывающиеся ругательства, зжав зубы до предела и медленно выдохнул. Динамик у люка вдруг зашипел и заплевался. Судя по голосу, грубому и дребезжащему, говорил капитан, который принимал новобранцев в пункте № 4753, в том городе, где Итачи зарегистрировался как молодой специалист-генетик. 

— Слушайте внимательно, маленькие тупые смертники. Может быть, этот инструктаж не раз спасет вам жизнь в этой горячей узкой заднице, — голос капитана, сопровождавшего их из ближайшего города разбудил Итачи и теперь въедался в мозг рычащими интонациями, изредка прерываясь визгом старой аппаратуры, — тут вам не мирный городок, это, мать вашу, — научно-исследовательская база на границе Пустоши. Каждый день на территорию пытаются прорваться сотни зараженных мутантов. Кого укусит — тому кирдык. Сейчас вы наденете защитные маски с противогазами и выстроитесь ровным рядком. Потом вас дезинфицируют и разбирают на запчасти согласно договорам. Если хоть кто-нибудь дернется, присядет, откроет рот, пёрнет, обосрётся или еще что-нибудь без моего разрешения — лично башку прострелю. Поняли? Натянули газы и вольно! 

Итачи вытащил защитную маску, натянул ее на лицо и опять прислонился к стеклу. Теперь, скрыв лицо этой зеркальной маской, он мог разглядывать остальных несчастных, которые, похоже, начали осознавать, что едут отнюдь не на новое место работы с потрясающей заработной платой, а на научную базу, где первый месяц прожить тяжелее, чем восстать из мертвых. Те самые девушки, которые вздумали добраться до базы в юбках и чулочках, часто сглатывали и потели. Мужчины тщательно проверяли свои рюкзаки, одергивали куртки, подтягивали штаны, и только Итачи не суетился. Он опять прислонился к стенке и не мешал тихо паниковать другим. Жизнь определенно наливалась красками — эта база была последним из интереснейших и опаснейших мест на этом материке — Наруто может оказаться там с вероятностью в семьдесят семь процентов. Если его там нет, Итачи сможет задействовать электронный архив для его поиска. Все просто. 

Динамик опять зашипел. 

— Сейчас дверца откроется, и вы, не суетясь, выходите и строитесь. Помните мои слова про лишние телодвижения? Молодцы. 

С приятным гудением задняя стенка бронетранспортера оторвалась от корпуса и уперлась в пол. Итачи первым выскользнул из горячего нутра машины и, пробежав, стал первым, уткнувшись носками ботинок в нарисованую линию. «Видимо, чтоб новички ровно стояли» вспыхнула и потухла безразличная мысль. Следом подтянулись остальные девятнадцать человек, стали кое-как, шевелились, тряслись. 

— Ну где этот чертов Тролль? Мне нужно скинуть на него этих молокососов! — прогромыхал капитан. Итачи буквально почувствовал, как у соседа, тридцатилетнего мужчины с колючими глазами, шевелятся волосы на голове и пушистых руках. Откуда-то послышался короткий стон и тяжелый шлепок — лысый парнишка, сосунок еще — рухнул в обморок. Итачи с иронией взглянул на побелевших, покрасневших и посиневших людей и сдержал смешок. 

— Наш дорогой Тролль обедать изволит, чего ж непонятного, — соизволил ответить охранник, всласть налюбовавшись на парнишку. Капитан, насмешливо прищурившись, обвел строй новобранцев тяжелым взглядом. 

— Я думал, рагу из мозгов закончилось. 

Тролли славились своей жестокостью и дьявольской хитростью. Худшего начальника и куратора пожелать трудно. Эти новобранцы — дети еще. И зачем они поперлись на эту базу? Зарплата хорошая? Так такие ее и получить не успеют, если конечно не устроятся на кухню или уборщиками средних уровней. Итачи троллей не боялся — с несколькими лично знаком. Неплохие ребята, на самом деле. Нужно только иногда уступать их напору и внимательно слушать — они существа умные, плохого не скажут. 

С противоположного конца коридора хлопнула дверь. Ряд понял, кто пришел и все моментально встали по стойке смирно, вытянув шею так, что пошевелиться было невозможно. Да и увидеть тролля можно было пока что только размытым пятном — Итачи старался стоять смирно тоже. По гладкому покрытию пола зацокали каблучки. 

«Это женщина?» 

Итачи с любопытством покосился на Тролля. Сначала запнулся, забыв, как дышать, а потом попытался сдержать нервный хохот. Туфельки на высокой шпильке были ярко-голубого цвета. Крепкие щиколотки дважды обхватывал кожаный ремешок. Розовые чулки с голубенькими звездочками плотно обтягивали мускулистые икры и раскачанные на тренировках бедра. Коротенькие шортики были украшены вышивкой с эльфийскими мотивчиками. Поверх голубой эльфийской рубашки был надет оранжевый кардиган с очень-очень знакомыми черными спиралями. Рукава были подкатаны, а руки до локтей измазаны в крови. 

Наруто, с длинными накрашенными ресницами, с алой помадой на губах и непонятным беловатым кремом на щеке корчил рожи, проходя мимо новобранцев. Дойдя до обморочного, он приподнял руки, как дамочки, обходящие кучку дерьма, аккуратно переставил крепкие ножки, потрогав руку парня носком туфли, и брезгливо поджал яркие губы. 

Итачи сразу начал подозревать, что их просто пытаются запугать, теперь же все встало на свои места — утомленные постоянным напряжением обитатели базы развлекались любыми способами — в том числе таким вот спектаклем для новичков. 

Наруто, полностью погрузившись в страх новобранцев, с блуждающей улыбкой на лице наслаждался собственной игрой. Для каждого существа с неокрепшей психикой он находил уникальное выражение лица, которое застывало на мгновение, лишь для одного зрителя, и так же быстро сменялось на другое. Итачи с удовольствием наблюдал за ним.   
Он уже не мог дождаться, когда они останутся вдвоем, чтобы поговорить, обнять, ощущать знакомое, уже неотделимое тепло любимого тела. Он уже не мог дождаться, когда они обнимутся, начнут целоваться… Сознание застопорилось. 

Итачи тяжело и шумно вздохнул. Как хорошо, что он уже давно научился полностью контролировать свое тело. Иначе позора бы не избежал. Надо же, возбудиться от вида парня с кровью на руках и в женской одежде. А нет, рубашка все-таки была мужской. 

Наруто повернул голову, чтоб оглядеть оставшихся новичков и заметил Итачи. Искра. Безумие. Яростно-страстные взгляды и мурашки по всему телу. Наруто, не показывающий свою радость, прибавил шагу и, не обращая внимания на прочих несчастных, направился прямиком к Итачи. Встал перед ним, склонился слегка и взглянул ему в лицо. Мужик с пушистыми руками испуганно шарахнулся от них. Наруто выглядел феерически в своем костюмчике. Итачи, наконец, понял, что за белый крем был на его лице и хрюкнул, пытаясь сдержать смех. Наруто гримировали знатно. Сырое мозговое вещество еще даже не высохло. Наруто хихикнул тоже, распрямился, повернулся к капитану и, все еще посмеиваясь, сказал: 

— Можешь забирать птенчиков — они доблестно прошли проверку! Того, обморочного отправляйте восвояси — будет он у меня еще при внештатках сознание терять. Его — ко мне в отдел (п.а. «Его — ко мне в постель, быстро!»: D), — он кивнул на Итачи. — Я его всю жизнь знаю, так что проблем не будет. 

Капитан покосился на Итачи, хмыкнул и отдал приказ. Наруто, покачивая мускулистыми ляжками, поцокал в обратную сторону — может рассказывать о веселеньких новичках, чьи нервы вскоре будут похоронены под мраморной плитой находчивыми вояками и страшными до икоты учеными, а может поливать цветочки или готовить ему яичницу. Мало ли что еще может учудить этот непредсказуемый? Итачи улыбнулся своим мыслям и пошел вслед за каким-то лейтенантом, бывшим под начальством Наруто. 

Лейтенант что-то восторженно рассказывал о начальнике, посмеивался и задавал вопросы. 

— А вы знаете, Тролль в других мирах был! — И уставился на Итачи со смешинкой в глазах, — Мы сначала не верили, но потом он нам все о мире рассказал, и знаете, мы поверили. Случается же, что кто-то свою предыдущую жизнь помнит. 

Лейтенант был полусфинксом, с кошачьей грацией, длинным сильным хвостом, длинными крыльями с плотным пушком и тщательно расчесанной гривой. Из-под мягких волос весело торчали ушки с кисточками. Полусфинксы славились качеством образования, учеными и изобретениями. А еще неверием в Богов, перерождения и прочую сверхъестественную лабуду. Если уж один из таких поверил… 

Итачи улыбнулся и согласился. 

— Да, сложно не поверить. Все-таки Роронар или, например, Мир Шиноби сложно забыть. 

Лейтенант-полусфинкс запнулся, повернулся к нему с восхищением разглядывая Итачи и прошептал. 

— Так это про Вас шеф так много рассказывал! — И заалел почему-то. Видимо, очень уж подробно Наруто рассказывал про перерождения 

Жизнь, десятая, или двадцатая, или даже стопятьсотая была восхитительной.


End file.
